Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Transcript
This is the transcript for Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans, the upcoming sequel to the 2016 animated film, Sausage Party. Part 1: Opening/The Real World/The Surprise (Shows Sony logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo variant with the female anthropomorphic hot dog bun named Brenda being the torch lady) (Shows Annapurna Pictures logo) (Shows Point Grey Pictures logo) (Shows flashbacks from the first film) Brenda (voice-over): Six months ago, a sausage, well my boyfriend named Frank, discovers the terrible truth and "The Great Beyond" was nothing but a rumored fictional paradise, which is all bullshit. We declared war on humans and Douche, after betraying the objects and joining the humans' side. With Douche and Darren destroyed for good, we won, and now, all the foods, beverages, and other objects live a happy life thanks to us. But then, Firewater discovered that we were cartoon characters in an adult-oriented animated movie made by Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg. So, we went through the portal to the real world to explore there, and... it was much worse than our world. (The scene cuts to the sidewalk at a city in the real world. The objects came out of the portal and ended up in the real world.) Barry: What the hell? What is this place? Firewater: The real world. Sammy Bagel: Wow, jeez! (Sammy looks at an ambulance truck driving down the road.) Frank: Holy shit! Look at this place. Barry: Oh, wow! Gum: Three! There's three of them! (Gum looks at Seth Rogen and Michael Cera, who are eating hot dogs, and Edward Norton, who is eating a bagel. Brenda saw this and gasped.) Brenda: No! (The three live action men are in the restaurant having a conversation. The objects in the background are watching them.) Michael Cera: It's always good to see you, guys. Seth Rogen: It's really good to see you too! Michael Cera: It's just more than once a week. Seth Rogen: Way more than once a week! (Seth Rogen looks at the window and sees the objects.) Firewater: We'd better get back to our world. Gum: I agree with you. It's a good thing I have this portal ray gun. (Gum takes out the portal ray gun and gives it to Firewater.) Firewater: Thank you. (Firewater uses the portal ray gun and aims it at a brick wall. He then shoots out the beam at the wall and a portal appears.) Firewater: Let's go back to our world. The real world sucks anyway. Gum: We'll come back to the real world for another visit sometime. (The objects enter the portal to the Sausage Party universe and it disappears. The screen is then peeled off like a page in a book as the scene transitions to the blue sky at the Sausage Party universe. The clouds merge into a giant one and it morphs into the film's title "SAUSAGE PARTY: DAWN OF THE HUMANS". The cloud in the shape of the film's title disappears and the camera pans down to a grocery store in the Sausage Party universe called Shopwell's. Frank covers Brenda's eyes as he's taking her to the clothing aisle where the surprise is.) Brenda: Can't wait for my surprise. (peeks her right eye) Frank: No peeking, Brenda. We're not there yet. (covers Brenda's right eye) Brenda: Okay. I can't wait. (When Brenda and Frank got to the clothing aisle, they stopped at the sock flower display.) Frank: Open your eyes. (Brenda opens her eyes and sees the sock flowers, the products from Shopwell's.) Sock Puppet 1 (singing voice): Will. Sock Puppet 2 (singing voice): You. Sock Puppet 3 (singing voice): Marry. Sock Puppet 4 (singing voice): Frank? Sock Puppet 5 (singing voice): That son of a bitch! Sock Puppet 1: Um, do you really have to say that? Sock Puppet 5: It's none of your goddamn business, you moron. (Brenda and Frank look at each other.) Brenda: Frank, I don't know if we should do this. Frank: Aw, come on, Brenda. You know that I'm ready to be married. Um, are you? Brenda: Hmmm. Well, I would be ready for marriage, but not at the moment though. Frank: But, Brenda, we've spent our time together... as a team, as a duo, and... and as a romantic couple. (sighs) Look, I'm sorry that I left you alone, and... I'm sorry for forcing everyone to face... the terrible truth... about the so-called Great Beyond. I really hope this incident would never happen again, and because of that incident in the first movie, we don't even deserve to get married and start a family. I would rather be left alone... in the dark... as a homeless object laying on the streets... forever. Brenda: Hey, it's okay. We all make mistakes sometimes, and... we all have free will. It's our choice whether we do something good or not. Frank: Really? Brenda: Yes, Frank, really. Also, I accept your apology. (Brenda and Frank embrace.) Frank: Thanks, Brenda. Brenda: You're welcome, Frank. Frank: Let's just go back to our aisle. We'll plan on getting married some other time. (Frank and Brenda leave the clothing aisle and the lights went off.) Part 2: The Recovery Center/The Lavash and the Bagel Brain (Frank and Brenda walk back to their aisle, the bread and meat aisle, when they see a recovery machine that came out of nowhere.) Frank: Uh, Brenda. Brenda: Yes? Frank: You might wanna see this. Brenda: What is that thing? Frank: It's some sort of... uh... a recovery machine. A fucking recovery machine! The machine that brings objects, animals, and humans back to life. Who the fuck would ever invent such a fucking ridiculous machine? Gum: I did. The lavash and the bagel brain helped me invent this. Frank: What is it called? Gum: It's called the "Recovery Center", dumbass. It can bring back any object, animal, or human to life. Watch and learn. (Gum types in a deceased sausage on the computer and sends it to the Recovery Center, which then proceeds to bring a sausage named Carl back to life.) Carl: Oh, my head. What happened? What do I miss? Frank: Carl, you're back! Carl: Hey, Frank! I have returned from the fucking dead! Frank: I'm so glad to see you again, Carl. Carl: So, you and your friends are surviving the war. I'm glad they kill the monsters and having a victory. Barry: Carl! (hugs him) Carl: Oh, Barry. I'm so glad to see you again. Do you remember when we think the Great Beyond is perfect for us? Barry: Yes? Carl: We thought the Great Beyond was a paradise. All of us foods thought so, but unfortunately, it's not what we thought it was. The monsters are killing us by cooking, smashing, slicing, and even eating us! Luckily, Frank and the others are fighting against them. Then, Gum brought me to the supermarket and put me in the Recovery Center, which brought me back to life. Barry: Oh yeah. (Meanwhile, at the Chinese aisle, Lavash is thinking about the math.) Lavash: (thinking) Let's see me, what's thirty times two? (Sammy was playing tagging with Soy Sauce.) Sammy: Tag! You're it! Soy Sauce: You got me! (laughs) Lavash: (angry) Will you two shut up? I'm trying to solve a math problem here, you fuck face! Sammy: (sarcastic) Oh, sorry about that, Lavash. You crazy bastard! (talks to Soy Sauce) Sorry about that. It's that Lavash. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You better catch me as fast as you can! Soy Sauce: Oh, okay. (Sammy and Soy Sauce continue playing tag.) Lavash: (sighs) What an idiot. Part 3: Carrie Toh Discovers Shopwell's/Darren is Back (Meanwhile, there was a female human being who came in inside the supermarket. It was a teenage girl named Carrie Toh.) Carrie Toh: (talking with her phone) Don't worry about the incident, mom. Look, I have to go. See you later. (hangs up her phone) Let me see... she wants some sausages. Hmmm... (look around the supermarket) where are the sausages? (Carrie went through the supermarket until she found a package of sausages.) Carrie Toh: There you are. (The food crew freaked out when they see Carrie across the sausages and buns section.) Frank: Holy shit! That crazy bitch is coming to get us! Brenda: Oh no! We thought we defeated the monsters! That lady is going to kill us all! I got an idea! Why don't you throw at her with a jam? Barry: Good idea, Brenda. (They then begin to throw the jar at Carrie. Carrie gets hit by the jar, which then falls to the floor and gets smashed into pieces.) Carrie Toh: OW! (looks at the broken jar) What the fuck? That's it! It's time to play rough! (cracks her knuckles) Frank: Oh god! Quick, hide! (The food crew hides in the shelves. Carrie walks all over the store to find the culprit who threw the jar at her.) Carrie Toh: WHERE ARE YOU?! I swear! I'll kill you! Come out, come out! Wherever you are! (She notices an aisle, known as the Dark Aisle, with knives and other utensils on the floor. The aisle was messy because of Frank who accidentally made the mess there during the first film.) Carrie Toh: Hmm, perhaps that bastard is hiding in there, and when I find him there, I'll kill that son of a bitch. (She walks through the aisle until something is on her.) Carrie Toh: Huh? What the hell... Uh, hello? Is anyone there? (She then sees a cookbook, known as "Beyond Great Cooking", with a missing page that was torn apart from it.) Carrie Toh: What the fuck is that? That page is missing from the cookbook. (Then, Carrie grabs the book and runs to the cash counter where she finds the missing page.) Carrie Toh: Where's the fucking page? Hmmm... where is it? (sees the missing page) Aha! Found it! (picks up the missing page and puts it on the book) Now I'll find those bastards. (Carrie went back to the Dark Aisle to continue finding the culprit.) Carrie Toh: Who threw the jar at me? Anybody?! (Carrie turns around to see a rat in the trash.) Carrie: (angry) I knew it! You are the one who threw the jar at me! (The rat throws a testicle at Carrie which made her disgusted.) Carrie Toh: (disgusted) EWWWWW!!! THAT'S NASTY! (Carrie was about to vomit, so she runs to the restroom, puts her face on the toilet, and vomits into it. Carrie gets out of the restroom and walks back to the Dark Aisle.) Speaker Announcer: Attention, shoppers. The store will have a big summer blowout sale. Carrie Toh: A big summer blowout sale? That must be where the propane tanks are at. (She saw the knives on the floor. She stole one of them and then cut all the cheese with it. Carrie put all cheeses on the floor after slicing the pieces of it. She decides to walk to the sausage and bun section at aisle two. Carrie saw a pair of glasses and a gun on the floor. She discovered that Darren lost his glasses and a gun when he got hit by the cart.) (Carrie deiced picks a pair of glasses and a gun up, then puts in her purse and walks to the “Old Fashioned” peanut section.) Carrie Toh: (worried) Man, what a mess... (notices a bloody eyeball) Whoa! Is that a bloody eyeball? (picks up the eyeball) I remember that the store manager got run over by a trash can rocket. Then the cart starts flying through the roof of Shopwell's and into the sky. There, the propane tanks detonated into fireworks, which killed Darren and the Douche, causing douche liquid and human blood to drop from the sky. Wait a minute! That must be Darren's eyeball. (Carrie ran to a small recovery machine. Meanwhile, the food crew is spying on her.) Frank: What the hell is she doing? Barry: I don't know. Brenda: Guys, look. (They saw Carrie carefully placing the eyeball on the machine.) Carrie Toh: There. Now I'll press the button to see what might happen. (Carrie presses the button and the machine is turned on. The machine scans Darren's eyeball and immediately revives Darren the store manager in a matter of seconds.) Frank: Oh shit! The dark lord is back! Quick, hide! (The food crew hides again.) Darren: Whoa! What happened? Carrie Toh: You had been revived after being killed in the sky. Darren: Oh. Thanks for reviving me. Carrie Toh: No problem. Oh, by the way. What happened to everyone at the supermarket? Darren: (sadly) They were frozen in the freezer thanks to the foods that abused them. (Carrie hugs him in sadness.) Carrie Toh: (sadly) So sorry for your loss. Darren: (sadly) That's okay. What now? (return to normal) Should we get out of the store or something? Carrie Toh: Well, we... (looks at the employees and the shoppers in the freezers) we could, but first, we have to get your customers and employees out of the freezers. Darren: Okay. Let's do this. (Carrie and Darren split up as they find the bodies. Carrie saw the employees in the freezers.) Carrie Toh: Don't worry, guys. I will get you out of the freezer. (Carrie pulls the broom out from the handle and opens the freezer, but the inside was blocked because of the ice.) Carrie Toh: Shit! What now? I got an idea! (She grabs a pickaxe, breaks the ice, and gets the employees out of the freezer.) Carrie Toh: Guys? Can you hear me? Speak to me! (One of the employees starts to breathe and wakes up. Carrie gasped as one of the employees was still alive.) Carrie Toh: Oh thank god, you're alive! Alex: (groans) What just happened? Carrie Toh: You got shoved into the freezers by the foods. Luckily, I got you out of there with a pickaxe. Alex: Oh. Thanks for saving us from the foods, by the way. Carrie Toh: You're welcome, ma'am. Darren: Okay, get everyone out of the freezer. Oh, by the way, I found... (picks up the Druggie's head) this man's head from above of the shelf. What should I do with the head? Carrie Toh: Uhhh.... Go to the garbage room where the small recovery machine is. Darren: Okay. (runs off) Carrie Toh: Don't worry, Alex. Maybe I can call 911, just to make sure that you are safe and healthy. (calls 911 on her phone) Hello, my name is Carrie Toh, I'm at Shopwell's with the employees and customers. Some people are injured and killed. You should come to the supermarket quickly. See you later. (hangs up her phone) The police officers and other any minute. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Mature Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Paula712's Ideas